


Temptations.

by Gopnik



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel Wings, Demon Gavin, EveryoneLovesGeoff!, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hell, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kawaii, King Gavin, King Geoff, King Jack, King Michael, King Ray, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Multi, Papa Geoff Ramsey, Protective Geoff, Seven Deadly Sins, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gopnik/pseuds/Gopnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is an angel that is on a quest to become an Arc Angel. But to do this, he must rescue 5 men from every section of hell, and bring them to heaven, without giving into sin. </p><p>Little does he know, these 'Kings Of Sin' are tricky and sly little things, that would want nothing more than for Geoff to break and join them in their 'Heaven'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Promotion

I stood in front of the council, my heart racing as my wings folded to my back. I heard the thud of the big golden doors behind me closed, ensuring me that I was indeed meant to be here. But why? My head lowered in respect as I fell to my knee despite myself. An act all angels were made to do while in front of the Holy Council. The council it's self was made of highly respected and renown Arc Angels, so bowing and showing your overall inferiority was more than necessary.

I looked up to see the white teethed smiles of the angels. Gaberiel, in the middle, then lifted her chin ever so slightly. An act of mock superiority to my inferior standing. "You may stand, Mr. Ramsey."

I nodded as I clambered up to my feet, brushing off the all white suit before putting my hands behind me, intertwining my fingers with my other hand.

"And no need to torture your wings, let them free." She demanded with a grin. My eyebrows furrowed for a moment. It was an usually taken as an insult or a challenge when one fans their wings in a work area like this. I lifted my chin to look at her, showing my confusion.

"Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong ma'am." I inquired. She only giggled softly, though I knew not what was so humorous.

"I said, fan out your wings. Let them rest. So therefore, you do it. Got me?" Her tone was a bit hostile at this, showing she was not happy with my reluctance. I nodded submissively to her as I let my white wings fan out and relax, per her instructions. They were aching to be honest, from the day of having to fold them in, and fanning them refreshed me more than a little.

"Thank you Ms. Gaberiel, I appreciate the kind thought." I responded with a lower of my head.

"Well," she started her speech, explaining why a normal everyday angel like me was in the presence of the grand council. "We called you here on business. We have been watching you for a while, Geoff. Mind if I call you Geoff?"

"No, of course not ma'am."

"Well good, because I was going to anyways." She retorted with a snigger. I snorted a soft laugh as I nodded to this, before lifting my head once more to look at the woman addressing me. "How would you feel, Geoff, about joining the arc angels?" She asked, a dastardly smile plastered to her features. My eyes widened as I was taken aback by this.

"E-Excuse me ma'am? I must be mistaken-.."

"No you are not Geoff. We need another arc angel and you fit the bill just well. You have been loyal to the laws, you have reproduced only after marriage, which is perfect, and you have been working in heaven for many years now, ever since your.. Tragic.. Death."

"Thank you ma'am." My eyebrows then furrowed as I shifted my feet. "I don't remember dying ma'am.."

"Ah yes, that's because when you become a full fledged angel you forget your previous life. We can show you, if you would like. Mr. Ramsey." She inquired. I nodded in response.

"I would like to s--." But before I could finish a mental image came in, covering my retinas. Showing me my death in the form of a human.

_It was dark out, the stars twinkling, the moon shining, and the street lights blinking. I was walking back home, with my wife, Griffon after a nice night out. We were laughing and leaning on each other, a sight to see alright. A sight of pure joy and love. But then there was a screech of tires, a swerving car, heading straight to us._

"Stop! Please stop!" And with those helpless cries the video ceased. I hunched over, falling to my hands and knees on the white floor, staring at my reflection, my eyes full of pure horror.

"You and your wife died on that day Geoff, then you both willingly became angels of the lord. You married before death, so you were married up here as well. You then had a kid. Millicent. A cute angel to add to the family." She informed, as if I didn't know this already.

"I-I.."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we must be punctual right now. One missing arc angel could be the end of heaven as we know. Do you wish to join?"

"I can't.. I can't leave Millie's side.."

"Mr. Ramsey! Do a selfless act for all of heaven! Or do you wish to go to hell yourself for denying the council of this grand offer!?" She yelled as she stood from her seat, a look of rage on her face.

"N-No.. I can't go to hell.."

"THEN ACCEPT." She demanded as she slammed her fist onto the counter.

I knew this was an important offer, for as she said, one lacking Arc Angel could lead to Lucifer taking the upper hand he always dreamed of. But.. even if I hadn't seen my death, my answer would have been the same. I have a wife and kid to take care of.. To protect..

"I accept.." I replied as my fists clenched and tears stung at my eyes.

"Good," She then sat down on the seat, calming significantly. "We start tomorrow, go say your goodbyes." And with that, guards picked me up by my arms and drug me out of the office, the only thing I could focus on, was the doors to the council room closing behind me, and that dastardly smile.

\---------

"Welcome back Geoff. All ready to go?" She asked. My eyes were reddened from the days abuse and goodbyes, the only thing I could really hear was Millie's soft smile and giggles, with her question of, 'Where are you going Dad? Can I go with you? Will you be home soon?'

"Y-Yes ma'am." I didn't exactly know who I was saying yes to.. Her, or Millie..

"Good. Now you must complete this task to become an arc angel."

Another vision popped up infront of my retinas.

Fire, death, destruction. Hell. I was being sent down to hell. A voice then started. 'You know the 7 deadly sins? Well you aren't completing all seven, but five you are. You must find each _man from these catagories: Wrath or Anger, Pride or Vanity, Envy, Lust, and finally Greed. The men you are looking for are the to-be-crowned kings of these categories. You must absolve them of their sins and guide them up to heaven. Now you must bring them up all at once, no collecting one king and bring him up and going back down to hell, for we can only give you one pass down and one pass back up. If you come up early, you will be punished to getting your holy wings.. repossessed. And if you give into a deadly sin in anyway, you are left in hell to rot.' The picture showed every category now as men in silhouette form. A man murdering another, a man smiling as he sat atop a throne and stroking his cheek, a man fretting and ripping off someone's face to stick over his own, a man and a woman having sex, and finally, the last sin, a man laying in a pile of gold with a grin to match. 'Good luck Mr. Ramsey, you'll need it.'_

The video then cut out. I had to blink a couple of times before my vision went back to normal.

"We are equipping you with armor and an angel blade, do not be afraid to use the blade, but do not use the blade, on the kings or you will fail. You will have all of this when you arrive in Hell. We are modifying the order of the sins you will visit, first one will be less dangerous, but even more persuasive. Good luck Mr. Ramsey."

Everything then went black as my body buckled and fell to the white flooring, the last thing I remember seeing, that dastardly smile.


	2. The Kind King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff's first task.  
> First King.  
> First cuss.  
> And first frustration.

            "Hello Ray, welcome welcome." A man with black silky hair, that draped over his shoulders started. He had red eyes, and a devious smile. This could only be one man.. 

                "Thank you Luci, can I call you Luci?" Ray replied with a grin and raised eyebrows as he waited for his answer. Lucifer snorted a laugh at this.

                "Call me what you will, my lovely Ray." His voice had that devious and intimidating vibe to it, one that sent chills down my spine. 

                "Okay Mr. Diddles." Ray replied sarcastically with a wink of his eye to follow.

                 "Anything but that." He replied with a laugh to match. Ray laughed along with him. He seemed to like Lucifer. Why?

              "So Ray, what brings you to my humble mansion? Anything I could get you to make you more comfortable?" He asks as he gives Ray a kind grin.

              "Welp," Ray had started with a shrug of his shoulders. "I heard you were assigning Kings Of Sin.. And I wanna be a ki--."

              "Shush," Lucifer interrupted in a demanding manner as he raised a finger off his throne, placing it to his lips. He raised his eyebrows then as that smile returned. Then, he vanished. Ray's eyebrows furrowed, but before he could turn around to meet his master, the man had his arm around Ray's throat. Ray tensed significantly as his hands quickly wrapped around Lucifer's arm, the man scared for his own life. "Ray.. Relax.. I would never harm my favorite little sinner." Ray nodded as he noticeably swallowed the lump in his throat before following Lucifer's command, his arms dropping. And the man trying his best to relax. "Good boy.." Lucifer cooed, his other arm wrapping around Ray, rubbing his chest slowly. "I feel like I have the perfect spot open, especially for you, Ray Narvaez Jr.." His hand then fell down to Ray's crotch, slowly rubbing the man. Ray's eyebrows furrowed as he inhaled deeply, holding his breath at this. "Welcome to the Kingship, Ray. You now own--"

                   His voice cut off as the darkness shifted, showing Lucifer talking to a man while he sat carelessly on the throne he had made himself out of velvet padding and skulls of the damned.

                    "Ray being the king is the best decision I ever made," he started with a chuckle to follow suit. "Everyone is trying to flee to Ray's jurisdiction, which of course is impossible, and I just get to watch as men make the voyage, just to die and get sent back to where they started. It's such good television."

            "It is, isn't it sir?" The man standing next to his throne replied, standing up straight as a board. He wore some sort of blood stained armor, his hands knitted together behind his back. A stance that would suit soldiers such as him.

            "Mhm.. But even so, I grow bored of Ray's reign, and he is a pushover as a king. I expected him to be greedy, not to share his spoils with the rest of the sinners in his jurisdiction.." The king of all sections of hell then let out a soft and exasperated sigh, showing his frustration with the kind king he had crowned. He rubbed his forehead slowly as he continued. "I am arranging his de-crowning. Monday sounds like a good day. I like Monday."

                   "Yes sir, I will surely tell the executors of your decision." The soldier replied with a bow of his head.

                   "Excellent.." Then the last thing I saw, was that dastardly smile..

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~

             I woke not long after this sight of mine, staring at the sky that was set ablaze by Lucifer himself. The damned people falling from the sky like raindrops, though leaving a trail like meteors.

            I closed my eyes again, muttering a soft prayer, but as I opened them, my standing did not change. I whimpered softly at this before remembering the vision I had. I jolted up then from my rest as I noticed.. Today was Monday.. I looked down then at my change of attire. I was wearing some sort of green armor, with a black base to it. It was bulky to say the least, but it would keep me safe. My wings ached, though I knew this was not the place to be flaunting them, for demons don't take too kindly to those who respect god. I slowly climbed up to my weakened feet, taking a shaken stand and then I scanned the area around me. Red stone was placed in mountains around me, but there was one small opening in the valley I was stuck in. I then reached into my sheath, pulling a bright blue sword from it and holding it upwards, towards the fiery sky. Both hands settled onto the handle of my blade, as I slowly sidestepped towards the entrance, being more than careful of where I stepped, just in case there was a missing block that wouldn't be all too kind to careless people and feed me to the lava pit below. I found these holes here and there, slowly and carefully stepping around them, all while trying to watch every side of me for a demon.

              Though little did I know, this section of hell, wasn't a violent one.

           I stepped into the entrance to meet a long hall, only big enough for me to just barely squeeze through. A light burned at the other side, promising me that the claustrophobic hall was a short lived one. I lowered my sword and carefully pushed it back into it's rightful sleeve before pressing my hands against the walls, and starting my journey. I grimaced as my feet stepped into a mush of mud, my foot getting stuck in it. I looked down to see red sick souls grabbing onto my feet, holding me still. I fought against them, using all my strength to pull out of this 'soul sand'. My foot advanced, only to land in more, and at this point I knew this hall was going to seem longer than it actually was. 

               But then it got worse. As I was pulling from this sand, a strong odor hit my nose, making me grimace. It was a pungent odor that I could recognize, though could not place a name to it, for it definitely wasn't a common smell in my homeland of angels. The odor got worse and worse the closer and closer I got to the end of the horrible hallway, though I refused to turn back. This quest had turned quickly into a quest to prove to the council that we angels aren't their little pawns that they can torture when they are bored. That we are more than that and stronger than that. That not only they can hold up against the sins that tempt us beyond belief, and as I peeked my head out of the tunnel, I felt as if I had made a nice little checkpoint. The tunnel opened to a large dome of glass, lava streaming from the outside middle of set dome down to the base where there seemed to be a slight crevice that held the excess lava. It was then poured out of slits in the ground, oozing inside the dome right down to the deep lava pit below. Right above the pit held a more than glorious castle held up by cobblestone and the red rock used to shape this world. The only way to get to the castle though was via thin walkways of cobblestone leading towards it. The walkways were scrappy at best though, holes and chips off here and there, showing years upon years of neglect and constant abuse. The castle it's self was made of a dark brick, that was a shade off of black, and a tint of red to it, giving it a more ominous feeling, though it did look more well kept than the walkway. That was for sure. 

         I begun the long walk over the cobblestone path to the castle, as I made sure to be extra careful about falling off the thin cobblestone. I unsheathed my sword once more, grasping onto it and holding it up, making sure it was ready to be used if need be. My foot then stepped on a weak chunk of this cobblestone and as it crumbled and fell, I surely followed in suit. My yell was a loud one, though my hand quickly met their mark, my body dangling as my hand held me on, my other dangling off, though still maintaining it's grip on the sword. On my only hope. I let out a groan as I slung my dangling arm back up, stabbing the sword into a crevice in the cobblestone. I grabbed onto it and wiggled it about a bit, making sure the grip was a good one, and that it was surely stuck. Once I had deducted this I started to hoist my body up with a grin, using all my strength. With a groan I used all my strength. As my arms hoisted my body up, my head peaking over the cobblestone path, my whole body started to shake from the physical exertion, though I still refused to use my wings to assist me. I finally pulled myself up enough to sling my leg up, and with this I took a deep sigh before acting in one full swift movement. I pulled my sword out of the crevice and rolled to safety on top of the cobblestone path with a sigh. I laid there for a moment before the smell was too much for me to bare. With this realization, and a grimace to follow, I clambered back up to my feet and took slow, soft, and even more careful steps than before to complete the path. 

                  I was met with two large doors to the castle then, peaking at a gawking thirty feet. They had a design on them that resembled a rose at the topmost part of the door. I took a safe approach to this, pressing my hear against the door. I heard some muffled talking, followed by...

                    Moaning.

            I took my ear off as the smell was dignified. The smell of lust, the sick smell of pleasure that was.. Unholy. I surely did not want this to be my first stop, but then again, compared to wrath, I think this was a good start.. 

             I then looked up at the doors once more, sucking in a strong and deep breath through my mouth before starting the heave to open the doors. They opened slowly, a gust of putrid air nearly knocking me over. I gave them one last heave, then let them open on their own, casting a brighter light into the castle than the dim ones they had.

               I was met with a hall, red carpeting that was edged with a gold color showing me the way. The walls were bare, a velvet color at the base, then a pale yellow leading to the tall ceiling, that was topped off with a black coloring. I started the long walk, my head snapping from side to side as my sword stayed raised. My steps were slow and careful sidesteps, my body becoming like jello, as my heart threatened to leap from my chest.

            This was no place for an angel.

      "Hello lovely guest," a loud voice boomed. I stopped walking and spun around, though I could not find the source. Both sides of the hall were.. Empty. "Luci told me you were coming, though I didn't expect it to be so.. Soon." The voice was deep enough to be intimidating, but I still held my ground, my head snapping from side to side as I slowly back up to the wall, wanting to keep my back covered from my enemy. 

               "Luci?" I questioned with furrowed eyebrows, still slowly backing. 

               "Yeah. Lucifer. I call him Luci. Because well, a gay name like that suits him." The man then laughed, the laugh echoing through the castle like a gong.

               "Are you sure you should be saying something like that about your ruler?"

              "Oh it's not an insult if it's true. Right?" He snickered once more as my back hit the wall, my head snapping side to side as my grip on my sword was starting to hurt my hands, my knuckles turning paler than my face at this moment.

            "I suppose not." I replied.

            "Heh. Indeed. So, let's go over formalities here. What do they call you oh great one?"

            "Geoff.." I muttered back. "You?"

            "Well, they call me many things. Rose King, X-Ray, Junior, Tuxedo Mask, Cakeless.." He hummed in thought then. "And many other things that I forgot because I suck."

           "You must suck if you are stuck in here, Mr. Rose King." I mocked as I snarled.

                   Show yourself already..

           "Well, I do more than that for the low price of ten dollars. Dollars, not pesos." He clarified, as if it was a question to begin with.

           "If I give you ten dollars, will you grace me with the honor of seeing your fuc--," I stopped myself with a sigh of frustration. "Face."

            "Ooo.~" He taunted, "Angel almost said a naughty word. What is the punishment for swearing?"

             "If you say a sinful word or words over one hundred times, you are sent to hell.." I informed dryly.

             "Oh how," his voice then cut out. I started. scanning about again, looking for him, and that's when he finally appeared, at the end of the hall, near the exit. He wore a strange outfit, a top hat with a red ribbon around the base and a rose tucked on top, then a cape behind him and a tuxedo gracing his skinny body. He wore glasses as well, and a grin that could put psychopaths to shame. "Screwed am I?" He finished. I took my back off the wall, turning to face him fully as I lowered my sword.

              Don't use it on the kings or else you fail.

               "I can save you.." I started as I made my way to the middle of the carpeted floor, holding my hand out to him. "Just come with me. I can show you true happiness, not only one minute of pleasure.." He only sniggered at this. 

           "Welp," he started as he frowned and cocked his head, his eyebrows raising in suit as if he was questioning if he should follow me or not. "I shouldn't even.. Technically be here." 

              "What do you mean?" I asked with furrowed brows. 

             "Well, Geoff." He started, and  immediately after I felt arms wrap around mine to restrain me. I pulled out quickly and turned to face my restraints only to greet two naked woman standing with devious grins to match. I held my sword up and corrected my footing, ready to attack if need be. "I never actually had sex when I was alive." He begun as the woman started to circle both sides of me, I sidestepped into the spot they were standing, making sure I kept both in my line of sight. "I just, well. Masturbated a whole fucking lot."

             "We forgive for.. Committing that act, as long as it is moderate enough." I stated the exception, hoarding back The Rose Kings' faithful servants. They hissed and tried to grab at me, but with one swing of the blade, they jumped back, keeping their distance, knowing how much pain they would be in if the sword so much as skinned them. 

                 "Yeah, but I mean, I masturbated constantly," his voice was approaching, as was he, right behind the girls.

         I swallowed the lump in my throat, now keeping all three in my line of vision, though my attempts were futile. For three more were approaching from behind, little to my knowledge. 

                  "Yes well.. Then you gave into lust, even if you didn't actually fuck with anyone." And at this statement I was grabbed from behind, my head yanked back as another ripped the blade from my hands, hissing in pain when it touched her skin. She quickly threw it away as the two other girls helped in restraining me, despite my efforts of freeing myself. And as I saw the king approaching, I couldn't help but mutter a prayer to the heavens.

                "I'm not going to hurt you.. Relax. Good guy Ray. Can't hurt a fly." He cooed as he raised his hands in a defensive manner.

                 "Well at least now I know your real name. Dick." I was taken aback by my slip up. I never said anything like that when the angels were watching.. And I knew they were watching this with popcorn and sodas. 

                "Well then," he said with a mockingly hurt tone. I started to wonder if this man could ever take anything seriously.. "Alright, I deserved that one, I'll give you that." 

                 "Why do you want to stay here Ray instead of going to heaven? Heaven is more.. Enjoyable, than this place."

                   "Because.. Here is where I belong, and here is where I matter. I'm a fucking king! And the best part, everyone loves me! I couldn't ask for anything more. Luci gave me the life I wanted. And here bitches know how to party." He replied with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at this.

                    "In heaven you will matter too, we will actually love and care for you as a brother, you will matter, and not as a pawn for Lucifer, but as an angel of the lord.."

                     "Well either way, Lucifer or God, I'll be sucking some guys dick and kissing their ass. So why not kiss the ass of a man that gave me a fucking castle?"

                     "Because Ray, the castle is temporary.. Lucifer is going to replace you. He's going to fucking kill you today! If you come to heaven with me, then I save you.."

                     "Shush," And with this the man's hand clasped over my mouth, muffling my protests to his choice in a savior. His other hand wrapping around my throat, squeezing my airway shut, and ultimately cutting off my air circulation. I sputtered at this sudden attack by the King, my hands coming up to clasp onto his wrist in a pathetic attempt to free my airway from his brutality. Though it was no use. The more and more I fought, I only ended up wasting more energy. "Let me show you how much fun we can have here." And with these words of the king, the darkness shifted over to cloud my vision as my body started to grow limp, unconsciousness taking over my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuefuckinghue.  
> Anty here.~
> 
> Who would have expected Ray to be King of Lust? (( Honestly it had to be done. The jokes had to be made. ))
> 
> Alright so, this was originally suppose to be a one part chapter, but the longer it got the less motivated I got to write and preview it for mistakes/detail additions. So I figured a part 2 was past due.. 
> 
> Already starting that.
> 
> Also, sorry if the details by the end were falling, Anty is a lazy asshole that got impatient and just posted.
> 
> What a dick.
> 
> Last thing before I go back to writing part duos, Thanks for all the good reviews from both Archive and Wattpad. Without those I probably would have discontinued this. Because Anty is lazy and doesn't like writing if other people don't like the story.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Goodday.  
> ¤Anty¤


	3. The Kind King Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of A Kind King, still in the circle of lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've seen alcohol first hand from my father, so I know what bad things it can make you do. Which is why I don't drink." -Ray Narvaez Jr.
> 
> Lots of feels in this, and minor smut, so if you don't like smut then well. Skip this section. xD There are some domestic violence in this chapter, just as a warning. I know some people can't handle that.

               _I adjusted my suit in the mirror, taking a moment to spin around and look at myself. "Will she like this?" was the only thing circling through my head. I sighed as I took my comb, brushing down my hair once more as if it would calm down my nerves._

_That's when I heard it, the front door slamming and my father's drunken slurs of a yell. My eyes widened as I threw down my comb, quickly snatching up the rose and tucking it into my suit. The stairs gave me their loyal warning and I worked more hastily, giving my body a quick spray of axe before dropping it quickly and jogging over to the window, my heart racing as I tried to tug it up, but of course it wouldn't budge._

_"Ray! Where the fuck are you, ya' little bastard!" My dad yelled with a cackle of laughter, as I heard him stumbling down the hall, the bottle in his hand clicking down the wall. I groaned as I gave one final heave, and only then would the window open. I heaved a sigh as I straddled the window sill, getting one leg into safety of the roof._

_But I was too late._

_The door swung open to show me the gut retching truth of my father, his hair ruffled up, and his lopsided grin with his droopy body. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw me. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_I froze in fear. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart pumped hot blood through my veins at a rate almost fatal. He narrowed his eyes, putting his beer on my nightstand by the door. Finally then could I speak._

_"Dad wait!" I choked out as he looked down at the contents of his bottle, waiting for my explanation. "T-Tonight's Prom dad. I just wanted to go to my Senior Prom. I got a date an-"_

_"Oh my son has a date? Is she cute? Then again, this is your first date, so I wouldn't think much of her. Probably an ugly nerd like you." He spat, venom lining his words. My eyebrows furrowed as I let a breath out of my lungs in a sigh._

_"She's cute dad.." I spat back narrowing my eyes at him and gritting my teeth. He looked up at me then, noticing the attitude I was giving._

_"Don't fucking cop an attitude with me!" He yelled as he started towards me, as fast as the drunk could. I immediately hoisted myself out the window sil, but my foot caught on the sil, making me fall and slam my chin on the roofing of the house. My breath caught as I started to slide on the slant, and I immediately gasped, clambering up to my knees and trying to get a grip on the rain soaked roof. I just barely caught my footing at the edge, then quickly pushed myself back to the window sip, my back to it while I caught my breath. Though my break was a short lived one, for immediately afterwards my dad reached out and grabbed onto the back of my suit, pulling me back inside. My eyes widened as I clasped around his arm, trying to pull free, but even drunk he was too strong for my small body. He pulled me back inside without much trouble, throwing me on the floor like a rag doll. I groaned in pain as I reached my hand to the back of my head, where I landed on my floor, my hands gripping onto the hair. My glasses had flung off ages ago I had realized, and by now my vision was but a blur that showed my dad closing the window. I closed my eyes as my legs started helplessly kicking, a painful throbbing coming of my head, showing the fall did more damage than I would have thought. When I opened my eyes I was met with my dad looming over me._

_"Dad, please.." I managed to choke out, and my head protested even this much of speech. He only kicked my legs aside, as I heard some sort of fumbling. I looked up with narrowed eyes, trying to squint enough to see what he was doing. But as I saw what, I wish I hadn't._

_"D-Dad.. What are you..?"_

_"Shut up you fucking disgrace." He spat again, his foot hooking my ribs. I groaned and rolled to my side, holding my torso to protect from anymore blows. Little did I know he had different plans.._

                      ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

       I woke in a daze, my head reeling and screaming. I groaned as a hand raised up to my head effortlessly. I felt.. Lighter than before. My arm was lighter, my movements not using as much energy. And as soon as my eyes opened I saw why. My green armor was gone and my body only protected by jeans and a blue t-shirt.

                      Not my clothes.

           My vision took a minute before it agreed with me fully, and only then would my eyes of blue scan around the room I found myself at. I was pushed in a corner, my back against warm walls of velvet, as my ass sat on red soft carpeting. There was a bed not far off, promising a warm embrace of silk sheets.

                  Where am I?

        "Ah! The angel awakens. Finally. I was getting impatient." A familiar deepened voice called as the door to the far wall opened, a door of metal. My eyes snapped over to it, watching carefully. The familiar puerto rican man entered with a grin, wearing only a pair of shorts and a tank top. His hair was ruffled up, a look that suited the man, though was never his first look.

        "Where am I, Ray?" I asked in my daze, though I already knew the answer.

         "My room. Like it?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a cheeky grin.

          "It's a bit gay." I replied and the other laughed, though it took me a moment to join in. He went to the side table by the door, picking up some sort of bottle and taking a glass. I heard the liquid pour into the cup as my head lulled off to look at the bed. "Let's play a game." He then said with a bit of cheer in his voice. He takes the cup and pushed it to the side as a pop of a can rang through the room. Followed by that pouring and fizzing. I heard more pouring and I looked over with furrowed eyebrows to see him pouring the bottle out onto the carpeted floor.

          "What are you-?"

          "I hate alcohol and they give me so fucking much. Lucifer never cares to hear me say that soda will be just fine. But whatever. I have enough money to buy it myself."

           "You use currency down here?" I asked as my daze finally lifted, focusing on the man as he dropped the bottle, grabbing another one and the cups, heading towards me.

            "Yeah, don't you up there too?" He asks as he finally takes a seat, far enough away from me, and puts down the cups and bottles.

             "Nah. Money is fucking stupid and pointless after death, and only causes stress."

              "I agree with you there. It just causes hell to be even more.. Hell. But I guess that is the point." He hands me my cup after giving it a whiff. My eyes narrowed but he only urged on, giving the cup a wiggle. With that I took the cup from him, taking a sniff for myself and looking at the red liquid.

              "Wine?"

               "For you. I got Coke." He replies with a laugh. "Now, how this game goes, I make a statement. If it is true, you drink, false, I drink." He cocks an eyebrow at this and lifts his cup of Coke.

              "So I get drunk and you get what? Sounds like an unfair game."

              "You are a slave to the Council or whatever you call it." He made his first statement, disregarding my justification to the game. I narrowed my eyes at him and took a sip from the wine. "Ah. Alright well. Hmm. You have a wife." My eyebrows furrowed as I look at him.

             "How do you know that?"

             He shifted at this question, letting out a sigh. "You are not the first angel to walk into my castle in the past week, but you are the first one that has such motivation and determination to bring me back with you. The others swung that pathetic sword and got themselves fucked. But you. You're careful." He took a sip of his drink, though it was not his turn to. "So I guessed they had something precious of yours held behind."

             "Well, an accurate guess." He glanced up from his up at me for this.

              "Let's cut to the chase." He said as he put his cup to the side. "I've never seen an angel that can drink the blood of his god willingly. Nor have I seen an angel with tattoos. But. I admire you. So for a low price I will go with you." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

              "What is the price that must be paid?" I asked my eyes narrowing and my head cocking to the side.

                "I've never fucked with an angel, and I hear anal is good too." He replies with that cheeky smirk of his.

                  "No." I shot back almost immediately. I would lose of I said yes, I would give into lust by simple words like this.

                   "Fine then." He replies, leaning over towards me. I backed up into the wall as much as I could, but my back was already in the corner, pressing firmly against it. He slid inbetween my legs, his face but an inch to mine. I turned my head away from his face, towards the table beyond. He grabbed my face then, jerking it back. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood  my ground. He can't touch you. I told myself, though my heart was racing. With this he reached over to grab the wine bottle, putting it up to my lips and pouring it. Immediately the wave of wine slashed over my face, some going into my nose. I coughed at this and as my mouth opened the alcohol flowed right into my mouth, drowning me in sin. He can't hurt you.. Fuck. Was the only think I could think, for at this point I knew I was as good as dead. But as soon as I lost hope he chucked the bottle away. I leaned over, choking and sputtering in reaction to my burning throat and lungs. My eyes closed as I heard the kind king shuffling about beneath me. Before I could react I felt my pants being pulled at. My head lulled back, and I tried to move, to stop him, but I couldn't.

             My vision was the first to go. Becoming a blurry mess again, the functions of my body slow and sluggish, then stopping as well. I felt his tongue wrap around my member as I was starting to slip into complete blackness.

              The worst part was, despite the black out, I could feel all of it. His licking and stroking that quickly turned into him riding my helpless body. Every now and then he would call out a moan, but it was just pants from the king as he helped himself to my drugged body.

                     The only thing I was thinking was, he can't hurt me.

                    ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

           "Hey! Wake up asshole!" That voice pulled me from my slumbers, and as I opened my eyes to focus on that Puerto Rican man, he looked all but happy. "Fucking finally." He replied as he laughs softly. My eyes focused onto him to see a man with a pink aura around him, and a mass of black stone behind him. I immediately jolted up to look about, only to see more black stone and pits of sickly green tinted waters that boiled with the heat, the sound of screams surrounding us.

            "Where the fuck are we?" I asked as I looked over at him. He wore brown leather armor on him, right over his suit, then a cape, his mask, and a top hat. He grinned at me.

              "You passed Lust. Now we are at wrath.. Wait to you meet King Michael.. That guy's great if you get on his good side, but I doubt that is your case." He replied back with a laugh that made even this situation, less shitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short conclusion I know. I've just been doing a lot of shit lately with moving and I wanted to push something out there. So here it is!~ 
> 
> Mi-cool boi next. Can I get a woo woo? cx
> 
> Working on it right after I update Zombie Hunter. So yeah. No promises on when it will come out though. I procrastinate AS YOU ALL KNOW. XD <3 
> 
> Anyways. Love all you guys and thanks for reading this shitty shit. <33 c;
> 
>                                                  ~Anty.


	4. Rage King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Ray and Geoff to the of the circle of Rage. Will they make it through or die trying? Or maybe even give into rage themselves. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just read it. xD

"Dad please stop.." I called out as I protected my ribs from harm. I heard a snort from him as the soft cling of his belt hitting the hardwood flooring. I turned my head to look up at my worst nightmare, and as his pants dropped, my eyes widened. I immediately tried to crawl away, but he must have saw this coming because before I could get far at all he grabbed my suit and pulled me back along the wood, sitting on my stomach.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson fucker."

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

"Hey! Wake up asshole!" That voice pulled me from my slumbers, and as I opened my eyes to focus on that Puerto Rican man, he looked all but happy, concerned even. "Fucking finally." He replied as he laughs softly, a nervous one at best. My eyes focused onto him to see a man with a translucent pink aura around him, and a mass of black rotting stone behind him. I immediately jolted up to look about, only to see more black stone and pits of sickly green tinted waters that boiled with the heat, the sound of screams surrounding us. 

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked as I looked over at him. He wore brown leather armor on him, right over his suit, in which held a nice red rose in the pocket, then a cape, his mask, and a top hat. He grinned at me. 

"You passed Lust. Now we are at wrath.. Wait to you meet King Michael.. That guy's great if you get on his good side, but I doubt that is your case." He replied back with a cheerful yet deep laugh that made even this situation, less shitter. 

I snorted a laugh in response as I looked about the dome of sickening black stone, quickly realizing it was charred skin sown together that held us captive in. The slight lighting coming from holes in the stitching, or the lack of skin to stretch all the way around, was glittering graciously over the unsightly green bubbling waters. My eyes fell back to Ray, seeing the aura. "Why are you glowing like a gay angel?" 

He looked at himself with a snort of laughter of his own, holding his arms up slightly, the aura not faltering in his movement. "I really don't fucking know, I was like this when I woke." He replied. And only then did I notice it.. The tuxedo, the rose in his suit pocket.. 

"Ray why are you wearing a tuxedo?" I asked as my heart froze. This was the exact same outfit he wore in that flashback of his. 

"Uh well.. Y'know." He stalled, thinking of a good excuse. "Tuxedo Mask am I right?" He replied with a smug grin and a shrug of his shoulders. I shook my head, but I knew the truth of it. 

I clambered up to my feet then, covered in my armor of before, my sword right at my side. The screams seemed to intensify as well as the smell of rotting dead flesh. I groaned at this, waving my hand in front of my face to try to push the awful smell away to give me room to breathe. Ray laughed at this as he stood himself. 

"The odor never really fades. I have no idea how Michael deals with it." 

"Not like your circle smelt of rainbows and ponies." I replied with sarcasm lining my voice. I started then walking towards the entrance, leading the way. Ray lagged back for a moment before jogging to catch up. 

"Well I don't know how My Little Pony exactly smells." I stopped at this reply from the other, turning slowly to give him a look. He winked at me and my skin crawled at this. 

"I knew you were gay," I muttered under my breath as I turned back to the given path, walking around a pool of grotesque water, and quickly making our way to the entrance of the tunnel, "But I never thought you were that gay." 

"Oh yeah. Applejack is the best. But don't tell Michael, he's a Fluttershy asshole." He might as well have been speaking latin to me, but I let him go on about how Applejack was better. "And Applejack runs a farm! What does Fluttershy do? Fucking play with animal's little peni-" He ranted and raved as we climbed through the claustrophobic tunnel. 

"Ray." I interrupted, to get a hum in response. "Firstly, I don't care about your My Little Pussies." 

"Welp, fair enough." He replied in that dismissive way of his. 

"Secondly," I started as we climbed out of the tunnel to be met with a wide field of dead grass that swayed with the wind, bodies all mangled and ripped apart thrown into the tall dead fields, Pale skin, with white creamy eyes looking up towards the blazed sky, and maggots crawling about freely, enjoying the buffet of theirs. I started to draw my sword at this. "How do you know Michael?" My voice hardened then, gaining a serious tone. 

"Oh, Luci let's us wander sometimes, to the other circles that is, being the Kings and all. I only talked to Michael." He replied with a shrug as he looked around, not flinching or cringing in the slightest from the disgusting view. 

"Why Michael? The most dangerous man here?" I asked as I took slow and steady side steps forward, holding my blade up, as my feet crunching in the dirt and dead grass with every step, making my ascension across the fields non to quiet. 

"Well, I don't know. Luci introduced me to him when I first became King. At first he was a dick, but he said he likes me because I really don't piss him off, then we became a team." He replied, following behind me. 

"A team?" I asked, stepping over a pile of disembodied guts, trying not to look at the pile too long. 

"Yeah, we even have a team name, Team Better Friends." He shared with a soft laugh. "Look it's better if I talk to Michael about this. Tell him how much happier he will be.. If he sees you right away he will go mad.." 

"I can't do that." My foot then stepped onto a decapitated head, the bone crushing and brains spewing as I stepped over. I let out a disgusted groan before continuing on with my explanations. "I need to convert or whatever, the kings myself. I'm still questioning how I moved on since you.." 

"Ah yes, that." He replied, his voice seeming choked back and.. Embarrassed for his actions. "You didn't enjoy it, so therefore you advanced technically sense you didn't give into lust. And when the assassin came for me, he told me I wasn't king anymore since I failed to convert the angel, then had us both exiled to here.. So now I'm with you I guess. We need a team name." 

"What is with you and teams?" Was the only thing I could reply with watching the fields stretch on for miles. 

"Everyone needs a team name! It's what strengthens our bond as friends." 

I stopped then and turned to face him, digging the blade of my sword into the ground as my head cocked to the side. "Ray, I'm trying so hard to bare with you right now, and you are not making it any easier." He snorted a laugh at this as he reached up to my head, I pulled away immediately out of defense, and the man's eyebrows furrowed as he lowered his arm back to the respective spot by his side. 

"This way boss." He told me and stood there for a minute, looking over my face as if he was looking for something inside of me. He then stepped to the side, his cape swishing after him for a melodramatic tone. I shook my head as I ripped my sword out of the ground, before following behind him. 

Nothing was said for the next few minutes as we trudged on, making our way through the most vile circle I would probably ever come across. but not long after Ray spoke up. 

"What's the wife's name?" He asked, turning his head slightly back to me for a moment, signalling he was talking to me, as if he had to. 

"Griffon, my kid is Millicent." I replied as my sword swung up to rest on my shoulder. I really found no reason to lie, or hide the truth from him, for I never really saw Ray as a threat. He wasn't out for blood like I expected. He was just.. 

"Cute names. I had a kid once. Not sharing the name though. He was a cute kid and all, but the mother didn't like what I did with my life, so she took the kid and never returned." His voice had a sad tone to it, as it should have. 

"What did you do?" I asked as my head lulled to the sides, watching the fields and making sure an ambush wasn't a possibility. 

"Nothing is what I did. I lived in the heart of New York City and I couldn't find a job at all. Almost lost my fucking house. Then I got a job in Texas and moved there. Never saw or heard from my kid after the move." 

I hummed a response, not knowing what else to really reply with. "Wait a second." I called as I stopped dead in my tracks. "You said you never had sex." 

He chuckled, his head lulling back to look up at the fiery skies, the man stopping and standing there for a moment. Before turning back to me. "Don't believe everything a celebrity says." 

"I wouldn't exactly consider you a celebrity." I snapped back with a sigh. "How many times?" 

"A few." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders, turning back and leading the way once more. I sighed once more as I followed after the liar, feeling gullible for believing his stories. 

Minutes of silence turned into what felt like an eternity. I started complaining about the walk, explaining how easy it was to get to Ray's castle, and how this walk was ridiculous. Ray only replied back with snide jokes or whispers of jokes that I didn't even hear over the nerve racking yelling and shouting of the dying. I was surprised that we hadn't been seen yet, but right as I thought this, I jinxed it almost dead on the second. 

"The yells are getting closer." Ray warned as he stopped, quickly spinning around and checking our surroundings. I heard them as well then, echoing towards us. 

"Stay close." I warned as I put my arm over his chest, holding him back protectively as I spun around, listening to the yells. It was definitely a mob, and as I saw them running over the flamed horizon I shoved Ray back and dug my feet into the ground, holding my ground as my eyes narrowed. Ray stumbled and landed on his rear end with a groan, pushing and scrambling to safety. But that wasn't the biggest of my worries right now. 

My eyes focused, my hands loosening their death grip onto my blade to allow swifter movements. My legs bent slightly, awaiting for them to be close enough for me to attack. I counted the forms in the distance. four, five, six.. Six men all rushing with different weapons of choice. A crude sword, axe, hammer, scythe, machete, then of course, a baseball bat. I grinned at the bat, deeming him my first victim, an easy one at that. And as they were mere feet away I pushed off to meet in the middle, letting out a yell of a battle cry and placing my sword behind me, ready to swing. I surely went after the bat one first, dodging blows as I made my way to the back where he was hiding, and with one swift swing I cut his footing out from under him, severing his leg and making him fall in a call of pain. I turned around quickly, not giving them a blind spot for too long as I swung my sword in a circle before gripping back on, watching the other men collect into a group of smirks and sadistic enjoyment. I looked over one's shoulder to see Ray, wide eyed, yet safe and unnoticed. 

For now. 

The leader from what I figured, the scythe one at least, gestured towards me with a cock of his head, the hammer welding man being the first to take up the challenge, he stepped up and the others circled around me with sick laughter, I watched them, making sure that they were abiding by their unspoken rules. They stopped moving as the hammer man started to circle, I not stumbling to follow his suit, my sword raised by my face and ready. The circle yelled and cackled as we started the standoff, both of us waiting for the other to attack first. I sized the man up, a well built one, with muscle that stretched throughout his body. My eyes narrowed as he yelled his battle cry, raising his hammer above his head for his blow, though leaving himself wide open. 

A rookie mistake. 

I quickly ran to meet him, catching him off guard as I swiped my sword across his torso, cutting deep into his side, my special blade ripping effortlessly at the skin and flesh. He fell to his knees in a groan, my blade not hesitating to meet his windpipe and leave a deep incision. 

And as he laid down choking on his own blood, his friends all jumped at me at once, and of course the ambush took me panting and off guard, the men quickly grabbing my arms and pulling me back onto the ground. I flailed in an attempt to free myself, but the other four had a nice grip on my arms, pulling me back up to my feet non to carefully. One of them kicked the sword out of my hand with his boot, being smart in not letting it touch anyone's skin. They cackled as one hooked me across my face, my cheek flaring as my lip split at the impact. I reeled back slightly, but was not allowed to go any farther thanks to my restraints. They dealed out their fair share of punches and kicks, laughing all the while as my life was slowly etched out of me, and blood pooled in my mouth. 

But then I looked over their shoulder to find a man with a mask and pink aura, rose petals flying around him. My attackers turned wide eyed as this man's dastardly smirk shined throughout. "Nobody hurts my boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update finally. Was going to make it longer but PERFECT CLIFF-HANGER THAT'S PERFECT. 
> 
> But yeah. Life gets in the way sometimes. Stuff is hard. 
> 
> Nothing else to really say so I love you guys and thanks for all the support, really helps. 
> 
> Take care of you beautiful face aye.
> 
> ~♥♡♥♡Anty


	5. Ray's New Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray shows his new powers, and practices before the big Rayd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. Anthony you fucking suck. 
> 
> I know.. I know. ; _;
> 
> And I know it's short, I just wanted to get something out. The next chapter will be way longer I promise! 
> 
> But still, Enjoi loves.

My head lulled as I was released from the attackers, my body collapsing inward, to the floor. I heard the bloodcurdling yells and fearful screams, but as I struggled to open my eyes and look at what the man was doing, the screams started to discourage me to do so. 

But I looked anyways. 

Rose petals whirred around the battlefield gracefully and cut through the air like knives through butter. The Kind King's eyes glowed a faint but sullen red behind his mask, giving him a more ominous look. To top it all off, that sinful stench clenched to him more so now, as well as the sounds of pleasured women, reminding everyone from where he originated from. His aura darkened to a tainted purple with his origin of the pink only wisping on the edges of the purple and it all started to whirl and dance. His rose petals kicked up and returned to his side, leaving the attackers to glance over their cuts that bled deep. For a mere second I saw something in Ray that.. Scared me. As if he was a whole other man. As if he was.. Michael.

But as quickly as it came, it disappeared for the man's sarcastic grin stretched far and wide as his voice cracked. "Boo." Was the only thing said, and that's all he had to say, for the attacker's pants were soiled enough to remind them how to run. He let them run with a laugh of his own, his tornado of sin slowly subduing. My eyes closed as my head reeled, and right before I dropped into darkness, I felt the soft caress of a red rose petal on my bruised cheek.

Ray's P.O.V.: 

I set up a fire, knowing that nights in this circle were relentlessly cold, despite it being.. Hell. Geoff had not moved since the attack, and every now and then I would check his temperature, pulse, and even his breathing. I didn't want to lay him on his back, assuming that cramped under that huge armor was wings of pure white. And with this, I assumed they were uncomfortable as is.

So here he stayed, cheek down to the dirt and my cape draped over him to offer him warmth as he slept off his pains.

I cracked my back then by leaning back and rolling my shoulder blades, moaning softly at the satisfying pop of my bones. But immediately I returned to my slumped state as I continued to play with my aura. My eyes narrowed as my concentration hit an all time high, my eyebrows furrowing and my eyes locking on my hand. I watched the aura lick and lap at the oxygen then I settled on what I wanted. The aura flicked and flopped, messily clumping together. My upper lip curled upwards as a soft groan of discomfort came from me. The truth being, this little 'gift' of mine seemed to hurt my head more than it really assisted. How I didn't faint after Geoff was a mystery.

A warm liquid oozed from my nose then as my shakey and uneven penis formed in my palm. It was only two-dimensional, and lumped at best, but I was improving. My body started to reel and immediately I dropped my hand, groaning as I rubbed the back of my head with the other.

"Ray..?" I heard that familiar cracky voice inquire, though his voice held a more hoarse tone this time around. 

"Ah!" I replied as I looked over at the waking man. My hand fell down to hide the blood as non-chalantly as possible. "Look who finally woke up. Ready to storm the Titan Tower?" Sarcasm lined my voice, and he must have heard it, for he made a soft chuckle. 

"Nah," He started as he made his way to a sitting position with a series of grunts and groans. "I think I'll sit this one out." We both laughed at this for a moment.

"Well in that case, I will need a pink potato launcher. Pronto." 

"Yeah, let me just call heaven and order one." He snapped back at me. I laughed at this, and he quickly joined in. 

"Ahhh, fair enough. Fair enough."

An awkward silence festered around us, mixing and mangling with the air. I cleared my throat, but before I really thought up something to say, Geoff had. "So what happened back there?" 

And with this question I let out a sigh, for I really had no idea myself.

"I guess just seeing those guys almost killing you pissed me off, then something inside me snapped to MLG mode." I replied with a chuckle. "Guess I just love my boss." I looked over at him then, to see a mustached man curled up in my cape with a wholehearted grin that had a lazy tone to it, and I couldn't help but return the smile to his childish demeanor. 

         "Tomorrow we have to attack no matter if we are ready or not, or Michael will hear of our presence. Right now the element of surprise is still on our side." Geoff told me as he groaned, getting up to a sitting position. 

        But till then, we can relax a bit.


	6. Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like 3:30AM updates amiright? Oh gods.

"You take the back way in, I'll walk through the front door. If I need your help I'll shout.. 420."

Ray threw his hands up in the air at this, but let out a chuckle. "Okay, so trouble and I'll start blazing it up." He gave a cheeky wink then spun around with a flourish of his cape. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head.

"Hurry up. Your Sailor Moon needs you on the other side of this building."

"She better have a butt, or my anaconda don't." He replied sarcastically as he rounded the corner, his fingers snapping. I had to hold in my laugh at this, though as soon as I looked up at the castle before me, a darkened brown with blood constantly leaking off of it, my humour died.

With a sigh I pressed my hands to the door and gave a massive heave, the doors creaking open.

But dark it was not. Heat swarmed into my face, making me cringe and fall backwards onto my rear end. And as I sat there, a warm substance started to splatter onto my face. It came to a stop after a moment as I spit onto the floor, getting as much of whatever out of my mouth. But as I wiped my face off and looked at it, it was confirmed.

Blood.

I grew lightheaded then as I looked up to see men of mangled flesh, jumping up and down with spears in hand, giving me a.. Warm greeting. My vision blurred, and my balance wavered, even though I was already sitting. My body started to spin, then I finally fell backwards.. Falling and falling..

_"Come on Michael, you can't let him man-handle you." A woman of red mist spoke, then another ball formed, this one of orange. My eyes strained at this as I tried to make sense of it._

_"Shut up and just wipe the blood. School starts in a fucking minute." The mists started to form body like shapes as the background of a garage materialized._

_"No Michael! This is serious. What did he beat you for this time?!" The red mist yelled as a small tear seemed to trickle down from the middle of what would be her face. The mist started to tremble and lick._

_"It doesn't matter.. I did something to piss him off." The man replied as he started to waver as well._

_"Gods Michael.. You always manage to do something huh?"_

_~_

_The setting swished away, quick enough for me to get nauseous. But the next.. Whatever these flashbacks could be called, came in more clear._

_"Just give me your money kid!" Michael yelled as he held a slight man up to the locker in a messy form. The man's feet was just above the flooring, since he was a bit taller than Michael, if not the same height. Though he was definitely skinnier and seemingly more frail._

_"Look bro, I got nothin'. I'm puerto rican, what do you expect? We fucks aien't rich." With a second look I could confirm.. That was Ray. Ray Narvaez Jr. was getting held up by Michael._

_That fucker lied again._

_Michael sighed and dropped him, Michael's body then slumping. "Look I don't want to hurt you."_

_"And I don't want to crush your hopes when you beat the shit out of me, to find nothing in my pockets." There was that sarcastic tone I've found to manifest on Ray's words._

_"Goddamit Ray. Why do you do this to me?! You know I need the money." Michael's fists clenched at this._

_"Michael.." Ray's hand raised to clasp onto Michael's shoulder, the other shaking him off. Ray gave a sigh and retracted his arm. "We all have our problems. You're not the only one with family issues. Especially at this age."_

_"What fucking problem do you have! Your family is fucking perfect! You know what I go through.. There's no way your family could do the same to you."_

_"And you're blind to not know what I go through." And that sentence seemed to hit Michael hard. He winced as he shook his head at the other._

_"Shut the fuck up. We aren't even friends. I don't care about you." His eyes seemed to be watering at this despite his conviction._

_"Well then. If we aren't friends, why don't you beat me like you do the rest?" And this seemed to snap something in Michael, since he threw a punch. Ray fell down to the floor as Michael straddled him and started beating the life out of him.._

_~_

_"Guys? Where's Ray? It's not like him to be absent." Another voice spoke but I only saw Michael with his hands clenched and his jaw tight._

_~_

_"You did what?!?"_

_"You heard me." Michael's hands were bloodied, but a wad of cash was also clenched in his fist. "It's the best way to get money. This way I'm not hurting anyone."_

_"What about that other guy you almost killed!?"_

_"He doesn't matter, he's just scum."_

_"Then what does that make you?" The woman with red hair accused, and almost on que, Michael's rage flared. His hand rose, and before it found it's spot, the screen went black. Only hearing the sound of the slap.._

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." A voice called, seeming so far away.

_"Don't you ever speak to me like that again!_ "

"Oh come on Geoffy. Nobody's going to hurt you." The voice seemed to get further away as little slaps on my cheek caused me to stir and start coming back into my own meat suit.

_"I own you! You are mine!"_

My eyes snapped open as a gasp filled my lungs.

_"No Michael wait! I love you!"_

I was laying on some sort of warm flooring, the visions making it hard for me to find a grip on anything.

_"No Mi-cool! Please stop! Mi-cool I love you."_

A green mist then flowed over me, filling me with sorrow and the need for something more.

But then I finally steadied. My feelings became my own, and my body moved at my will. I let out a groan as I stood straight, at some moment seeming to have gotten to my feet. My eyes immediately focused onto the hay and a blanket with a pillow ontop of it, all laying on the cold cobblestone flooring. The brown walls stretched up for miles..

Then I turned to see bars. I quickly scampered over to them, grabbing onto the steaming bars, not caring about the heat boiling my skin.

"420! 420!!" I shouted helplessly as I shook the bars, immense fear taking my body.

"Just blaze?" A man mocked at the end of the corridor, my eyes locking on him. He had his sword dangling and his crown crooked, the only thing for me to see was a silhouette..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, cliffhanger!  
> Muahahaha.. >:D  
> But seriously. Update coming soon because I am starting to fall in love with this series all over again.


	7. Where Is Daddy? I Miss Daddy..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of pace here. I was re-reading over my old work, kinda to see my improvement, and I noticed that I did put Millie in this, as well as Griffon, but only mentioned them once. So here is them doing what they do best.
> 
> And a bit from Ray's point of view at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda to hold you guys over till I finish the other chapter, following the main storyline. I may have many of these in the middle of the story bridges and such. 
> 
> But yeah, enjoy my lovelies.
> 
> Also updates are going to be shakey due to the holidays, so sorry for that. ; _; Love you guys and Happy Holidayss.~ ♥

                                 "Hey mommy, is daddy home yet?" I asked as I walked to the table, still in my pajamas. I pulled a chair from the table, climbing up onto it to be met with my favourite breakfast. Waffles and syrup. Mommy had been making stuff like this ever since daddy left, for reasons I didn't know really, but I wasn't complaining. She gave a sad smile before softly shaking her head, a cup of coffee sitting firmly in her hands. I sighed in return as I picked up my fork. 

                                 "Do you have to work tonight mommy?" I asked her as I picked up a piece of the already cut waffles. My mom was special for sure, one of the only female construction workers in all of Heaven. Mostly due to her woodcarving skills and her reluctance to be an accountant or a regular ol' female pushing papers behind a desk. 

                                "Yes, and I want you to come with me again." She said with a grin as she sipped on her coffee. My mother was a very pretty woman, she had nice flowing blonde hair with light brown highlights, a shiny septum piercing that sat nicely in her nose, and tattoos lining her arms. Many people said this made her look less of an angel, but I thought my mom looked pretty. Unique. I noticed then that mommy had been losing weight. She doesn't eat much either. I wonder why?

                                "Yay! I get to see mommy's friends again. I like the one with the dark hair that is all like whoooooosh." I then slicked my hand from the edge of my forehead upwards to show his swept up hair in the front. She let out a soft laugh. 

                                "Miles?" 

                               "Yes! Him. I like him. And that other one.. Mmm.. What was his name..?" I slumped in my seat slightly feeling disappointed for not remembering. "Joel! That's it! They are both really funny." My mother gave a soft laugh and nodded in agreement. 

                               "They are definitely original." She gave as a response and I couldn't help but laugh at my mother's sarcasm. 

                               "Alright hurry up hunny, we have to leave soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                               The building my mom worked at was a huge factory building, though on the inside was tables and machines for cutting wood. The walls were red with the Rooster Teeth logo, a rooster with a pair of dentures next to it.

                               I started to skip around the small room my mother worked in. The safety goggles they gave me thumped on my nose with every skip, showing their size compared to my smaller head. I liked them though, they were cool and made me feel powerful. Machines whirred and cut at wood all around me, and I loved seeing it slice and dice. Though of course I knew to stand back far enough to not let so much as my breath to be cut by the machine. I watched wood shavings and sparks fly with a grin.

                               After a while though I sneaked away to where the funny guys were working. Miles was busy carrying glass into the shop though, and the other guys were helping with wood. I asked to help but they just laughed and ruffled my now messy blonde hair, I chuckled and told them if they needed any help I am here.

                               I watched them for a little bit longer. It was nice to see them so focused and hardworking really, but it made me bored quickly. I ran off to find Joel then, and found him near the computer room, untangling cords with groans as a bearded man was recording his pain and laughing. I've seen this guy before, for I really liked anyone that had the same septum piercing as my mommy. I stood next to the bearded man then, and he ruffled my hair, a thing these men seemed to like to do. I sighed as I flattened out my hair.

                               "Come on Joel, they're just fucking cords." Adam spat, sarcasm lining his voice.

                              "I want you to try and untangle this mess.." Joel growled back as he gave a cord a huge tug with a groan. I smiled in amusement as I watched him groan and pull at cords, then mumble to himself. This went on probably longer than it should have. but finally he noticed me standing there as he cocked his head to the side. 

                            "Oh hey Millie," he said as he stood, his back cracking in a multitude of places from being so hunched over. "Didn't see ya' there." His voice held that awkward and unsure tone it always had when talking to me. Did I make him uncomfortable? "Having fun hanging out?

                            "No, not really." I yelled back, making sure Joel could hear me over all the machines. "Everyone is so busy working they don't have time to hang out."

                            Joel gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "We have a lot of work to do around here. New buildings are demanding to be made to better the cloud's natural standing and the well being of Heaven all over." He recited in a monotone voice, straightening his back and raising his fist to his chest, an obvious mockery of the men who tell him this.. Poop. Adam shook his head and rolled his eyes as I gave a laugh in return. He smiled, seeming to relax from his awkward being.

                           "By the way, you know how you have been saying you are having weird dreams?" Joel asked me, as he looked back to the cords that were definitely winning this battle.

                           "Yeah, but they're getting better though, why you ask?"

                           Joel gave a soft sigh as he picked up a cord again, going back to his untangling. "I had a weird dream last night. Granted it wasn't about killer gummy bears and marsh mellows but, weird for me." I gave a nod with a slight grin at my ridiculous dream. He took a minute to continue. "There was a man I've never seen before. He rushed into my house barking orders at me." I felt as though this was a dream to be telling an older person, but I listened despite this.

                           "He was a tanned guy, wearing some sort of suit. I dunno. He started rummaging through my cabinets and asking me if I had any alcoh-" He then looked over at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Any adult juice." I gave a soft chuckle at this. "I dunno. It got weirder but yeah. I felt like I knew this guy, but I didn't at the same time." He was climbing back into his socially awkward shell..

                         "Well, maybe the dream meant something. Maybe it was a warning or something. You know, one of those premie-nichie-thingies."

                          "Premonition?" Adam inquired to my made up butchery of the word. 

                          "Yeah that!" I exclaimed as I pointed to him, exaggerating at the fact that he understood what I meant. 

                         "Hmm, maybe." Joel responded with a shrug.

                        "God please don't give Joel another reason to be afraid of the dark." Adam replied, that sarcasm drowning his words, I laughed at this as him and Adam started fighting over the fact that his nightlight 'helped him see when he went to pee.' at night.

                         "Sorry, I forgot you are two million years old and can't see in the dark  _and also_ pee every night." Adam shot back and Joel gave a soft laugh.

                         "F-F-fuck-" Joel stuttered and slurred. 

                         "Gods Joel, just give up on talking at this point. You suck at it." Adam snapped back. 

                         "Yeaaah.." Joel replied as he scratched the back of his head. The awkward aura coming from Joel was enough to suffocate anyone, and really I don't know how any of these guys got use to it. 

                          After that they went silent for a while, and I really didn't know what to say to them. It was kinda just an awkward moment for me to just stand around, not wanting to be rude and just walk off. Finally after a few more moments I said my goodbye, making up an excuse on where I had to be, then skipped off. I made my way to Burnie, the bossman, who was in his office, and just sat in one of the comfy chairs in front of the desk, watching him make schedules and sign paper work. He looked over to me with a grin. 

                         "Hey kiddo, how are you?" 

                         "Eh." I replied, not wanting to really elaborate.

                         "Yeah. I hear ya." He replied back with a soft sigh as he went back to his paperwork, signing his name in fifty different places. I looked over the signature, and immediately was hit with a wave of confusion.

                         "Michael Burns?" I asked.

                         "Yeah that's my real birth given name kiddo. I just go by Burnie because Michael isn't exactly an uncommon name."

                         "Where did you come up with Burnie?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

                        "Eh, a friend made it up for me."

                        "Oh." And with that the small talk seemed to die out. It was a few moments before Burnie, or Michael, spoke up again. 

                        "Been having anymore weird dreams lately?" 

                        "Eh, no. But apparently Joel has." I replied as I began kicking my feet as I sat. 

                        "Oh really now?" I then explained what I heard from Joel. Including the adult juice part. At first Burnie just nodded along, but by the end he looked like he was deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly purse. Burnie thinking in his Burnie way. 

                        "That's weird.. I had a similar dream.." Burnie started, "Except the man was white and british. Kept asking me for 'bevs'. But I just shrugged it off as the reason why cookies and warm milk before bed was a bad idea."

                         "Well," I started as I gave a shrug. "Maybe you and Joel are like, connected." I said with a giggle.

                         "Please _god_ tell me you are joking. Connected with that neurotic ol' man? No thanks." He gave a laugh, and I joined in all though I really didn't know what 'neurotic' meant.

 

                                      After that conversation, Burnie went back to signing and I skipped off. Finally I just settled in a seat and played on my DS. I had been stuck in my Sonic game forever, and usually daddy helped me, but today I wanted to fingure it out myself. I tried and tried, but really I couldn't do anything about the puzzle. Lunch time came and went, all the guys taking their lunches back to their work stations.

                                       It seemed like forever, but finally five o clock came around, and mommy's shift was over. I said my goodbyes while mom clocked out, giving everyone an extra tight hug. We then left to the car, mom caring a tool kit with her. Mommy looked tired as she got into the car, and I didn't blame her. Carving all day with a heavy chainsaw had to be tiring. Even so, I did not hold back from my story time, telling her about everyone's weird dreams and how Miles dropped glass and it made a loud shattering sound and how everyone was yelling at him. Then how Joel and Adam were fighting like siblings, and how it was so awkward between them, I even told her that daddy would be proud of me because I got past that part I was stuck in on my game Sonic Chronicles. She mostly just nodded though as she drove us on home. Minutes ticked by for the hour drive we had ahead of us.

                         "Hey mommy," I started an she gave a hum in response. "Why do we drive cars if we have wings?"

                        "Well sweetie, it's because people in Heaven think that humans are so great, so they like us to act as they do. At least in certain aspects."

                         "That's silly." I replied. I would much rather fly around. It's so fun to do in the back yard. Mommy and daddy use to always stand with their hands held out and I would fly to daddy, then to mommy, then to daddy, and well, you get the point. They seemed to have fun as well.

                       "Mommy, when will daddy be home?"

                       "I dunno Millie." She replied with a heavy sigh.

                       "When he gets home can I fly between you guys again?"

                      "Again, I dunno hunny.." After that the drive grew silent. I settled into the back seat and closed my eyes for a moment's rest, knowing I could get a good nap from here to the house.

                                                                                      ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  

 

                     My head lulled to the side as my back stayed firm against the stone wall. My top hat rested on my crotch at this point as I started to shiver from the cold. I looked up at the sky to see the sun setting far beyond the plains. I pulled my cape tighter over my body, shivering violently from the pure cold. "Geoff.. Come on.." I muttered through dry cracked lips. But I knew there was something wrong here, and he would never hear me. It had been a full two days for fucks sake. I should have gone in within a few hours but.. I was afraid.

                                                                          For me and Michael never stopped talking on good terms.

                                                                                         And right now, as I sat curled up and frozen, it seemed better then going inside.


	8. The Man That Never Healed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get. The. Fuck. Out.

_"I don't care what anyone fucking thinks of me, nevermind you." Michael spat at the throne, showing his immediate distaste. His outfit seemed torn down to a ragged hoodie and bloody yellow worn shorts, his feet bare and his knees covered in bandages, soiled with blood. The man's curls were deshelved to say the least. His face piecing the rest of this unsightly story together. His lip had split, trailing dried on blood down his chin and bags sat comfortably under his eyes, taking easy residence. To top it all off his cheek shone with a bruise that swelled slightly and was starting to turn yellow.._

_"Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones. Name at least doesn't lie," Lucifer replied as he sized up the man, a grin on his face. "I have an offer for you."_

_Michael's lip curled in disgust, and I seriously thought he just reopened his cut from this dramatic lip movement. "What can you offer me? Dickweed."_

_"Oh Michael, I can give you your own world, to destroy as you see fit." He replys with a sly grin, as if he was really trying to coax this one into the offer._

_"Fuck. You." Michael snapped back. Lucifer sighed at the man, his eyes rolling as he waved his hand off at the other. "Get him out of here then. Again. I am not in the mood to waste my time with this right now."_

_The mist shifted._

_Michael looked worse now, if that was even possible. His eye was swollen shut, right above the swollen eye was a cut that was in need of urgent stitches. His throat had a bruise wrapped around it, the perfect size for a regular sized man's hand. His hair was soaked through with blood, making several tusks of his hair stick together and in every direction there was._

_"Do you accept now?" The king asked with a bored expression on his face, his fingers with longer nails than a proper man would have, started tapping onto the armrest of his grand throne._

_"You know the answer." Michael replied back in a soft voice._

_"For gods sake Michael! She isn't here! I am not lying to you I swear it on my pride-."_

_"Pride!?! What kind of pride can a jerk off like you have? I want my wife!"_

_"You wound me Michael. I have much pride and much reason to. I mean I am the king of hell," the man boasted with a slight chuckle. "Now I will ask you one more time.."_

_"Fuck. Yo-" But before Michael fould finish these words he was choking on them. Literally. His eyes widened in horror as he grabbed onto his throat, though there was no physical thing grabbing onto his throat.. Only the king using his.. Powers. "Throat.. Collaspi.." This was the only thing Michael could choke out before he fell down to the floor, his face already turning red from lack of oxygen and fear.._

_I don't want to see this shit.._

      And with that thought, it all seemed to go black. I felt, weightless. Falling into a void, but slowly. As if running throught molasses. It was.. Relaxing.. But of course. It didn't last long.

_"What do you want in my kingdom? I can assure you nobody will rub your dick here."_

_"I came to strike a deal. You know how we puerto ricans are.. We rely on white supremacy."_

_No. Wait. I can't see.. What is happening? I know that voice.._

                  My vision, or lack thereof then went to static as the voices continued. Though now they seemed like just noises made with their mouths. None of it was making sense, and I started falling faster.. Faster..

            "Fuck! Wake up asshole! You can't do this to me right now!" My heavy eyes opened then to meet a face of stubble and black framed glasses. His brown eyes and furrowed eyebrows showing worry but also fear.

       "W-what happened?" I asked as I sat up rubbing my head softly as I looked around.. We were in a hall? Blue carpeting lined the floor as the walls were pure stone on both sides. All that hung on the walls were bear heads, a trophy of some sort that hunters would have in their creepy house.

        "We were escaping. You couldn't see and kept mumbling, I had to fucking hold your hand and lead you down the hall like a thirteen year old eager for his first blowjo-."

           "Ha! Where are you Ray! Come out, come out, you man fucker!" Michael. It was Michael for sure, and not that far away..

Ray's face went paler than any thing I'd ever seen before. "You here to finally pay for your side of the deal?!" I didn't even get time to process this sentence in my dazed state before Ray had got me up and running again.

              "I know the way out! We have to leave now!" Ray yelled, his voice and tone actually serious for once.

               "No, I felt like stopping and smelling the fucking roses!"

               "You can smell my roses when we are safe!" He rounded a sharp corner, suddenly, and my attempt to stop was assisted greatly by the wall my side slammed into. I let out a huff for a moment and looked back down the hall we had run from, and of course, Michael's minions were right on our trail. I let out a soft yelp as I took off running down the other hall, following Ray and ignoring the soft tingling in my arm for absorbing most of the impact of the wall.

                "Get ready!" Ray yelled just as I caught up to him. His cape was flapping tauntingly right in front on me. The urge to pull him down with his cape was strong, but I had to resist at a time like this. No time for jokes..

                  "Ready for what?" I yelled to him from behind, huffing and puffing more than I ever in my miserable life and death, have.

                  He didn't answer right away, but as we rounded another sharp corner ( again thank you wall for the assist. ) and came across a hall with one opened window he replied simply. "Parkour."

             And as we got to the window, he did just that, swiftly leaping out of the window in a would-have-been-gracious dive if he didn't bash his shoulder against the window sill. I came to a stop at the window with windened and horrified eyes at what I just witnessed. I quickly craned my head out the window and looked out to see the man fall about two stories onto the ground with a puff of sand and a faceplant that will last the ages.

               This man is fucking nuts if he thinks I'll jump..          

But when I looked over and saw the minions gaining, all I could think of is that the King of Rage will rape my asshole for running, and whadda know, I was suddenly flying through the air.

                        In a downwards motion.

                    ~•~•~•~•~•~•~           

"I still have sand in my fucking pants."           

"Bro. I fucking ate a faceful. I don't want to hear you complaining about getting a bit of sand lovin'." Ray replied as we walked away from our defeat. I mumbled a bit as my feet dragged along the barren wastelands.                

"So I think we call that a mission failure."                  

"No fucking shit Ray." I snapped back.                   

"On the flip side, I got that rose you could smell." At this I looked over at Ray with the biggest glare I could give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee guys! Been a while since you've seen an update from this loser. Needless to say, I suck at this stuff. But here you go. Really short I know, especially for an escape, but the next will be longer for sure. This is just me trying to get back into the groove of writing. ~
> 
>                              But,
> 
> Join me in the next chapter when they revise, replan ( or just make a plan this time ) and restorm the tower! ~
> 
>         
> 
>                                            ⓐⓝⓣⓗⓞⓝⓨ

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE IS GONNA BE BIG. 
> 
> ( When I get around to writing it because I'm writing so many stories at once because I suck. Because. )
> 
> So many chapters gonna be coming and seriesss. Stay tunedd.~


End file.
